A Bit Of Care - Translation
by Lady Bee
Summary: After running way from her parents' house, she had no one else but Jon. AU-Modern Setting, Incest. You've been warned.


If at some point we all succumb

For goodness sake let us be young

Because team gets harder to outrun

And I'm nobody, I'm not done

With a cool cool breeze and dirty knees

I rest on childhood memories

We all got old at breakneck speed

Slow it down, go easy on me

Go easy on me

The phone rang in the middle of the night announcing a text message. He groped the nightstand until reaching the damn phone to know what it was all about. For a few seconds he saw nothing but a big blur on the white screen until his eyes adjusted to the light; only than Jon was able to read the text.

Only a flight number and estimated arrival time. He saw the name of who had sent him the message and jumped out of bed immediately. Arya never sent texts. She would rather call and hear his voice, or go for an online chatting, while keeping the camera on to take a good look at him since they haven't met personally in while.

Seventeen-year-old girls don't spend their vacations in Alaska, when Hamptons is an option. Seventeen-year-old girls don't send a text in the middle of the night to inform a sibling about a flight number and arrival time, with no further explanations. For some reason it didn't seem a good sign.

He was waiting at the Juneau's airport arrivals hall at six in the morning, holding a cup of coffee. It wasn't difficult to find her. She hadn't changed much during the last years, except for the messy short haircut. Still the same skinny little thing he remembered, the only difference was that she seemed much more grown up now.

Arya grabbed a single bag from the luggage reclaim and left the arrival area walking toward him. She wasn't smiling as he expected she would. He couldn't say why she was in Juneau, nor the reason to travel alone, but Jon decided that he was pleased to see her again nonetheless. It had been at least five years without seeing her and he never denied that he had missed Arya dearly.

She smiled a wry smile before hugging him. He almost forgot the cup of coffee in his hand, not burning his hand out of pure luck. He returned her display of affection with one arm and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you so much." She said close to his ear and for some reason it didn't seem a statement from girl who was glad to see a relative, but a girl who was clinging to her last chance for salvation. Jon was officially worried.

They went to the car and Jon drove thru the quiet streets of the city. There was music being played on the radio while he tried not to furtively glance at her. Old All Star shoes, faded blue jeans, black tank top, plaid flannel shirt and a jacket. She still had the same rebellious and somewhat masculine style. For some reason, he could never imagine her wearing clothes that made her look more like a woman than a sloppy boy.

When they arrived at his apartment, Jon threw her bag along with her things on the couch. Until that moment he hadn't summoned the courage to ask her about the reason for such an unexpected visit and how long she intended to stay in Juneau.

"I like your hair this way." He said breaking the silence, while she threw herself on the couch in his tiny living room.

" Thanks." She said in an unladylike way. "You are living here alone?"

"It's been a month. I couldn't find anyone to share, but at least the privacy is worth it. Quiet neighborhood too." - She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"As if this God forsaken place was the earthly paradise of extravagant nights and heinous crimes." She said sarcastically.

"How are the others?" Jon finally asked, sitting beside her. She was silent for a few seconds. "Something happened?"

"It happened and it is not as if I didn't know that sooner or later the whole thing would get messy, but it was worse than I thought." She said seriously. "Since father became a partner of Robert Baratheon, things got out of control."

"What is happening there? Nobody cares about keeping me updated." He said pulling her to an awkward hug, as he always did.

"First, there was Bran's accident." She started.

"It's been over a year." Jon said immediately.

"Yes, but no one has surpassed it yet, especially mother. Rickon has been impossible since then, with my mother at the hospital all the time and father constantly travelling. Of course Robert is a nice guy. Kind of buck and weird, but not all bad to coexist with. He helped a lot in the ways he could, but that also means that I had to look at Cersei's face and that disgusting son of hers much more than I'd like to." Arya squirmed in his lap. "I hate those two. You have no idea how much I hate them."

"At least you can avoid them. It's not as if they were family or something." Jon said as he messed up her hair.

"Jeoffrey proposed to Sansa. Can you believe in such foolishness? She hasn't even finished college yet!" Arya said disgusted. "Now they will be part of the family and it makes me sick!"

"Something happened to justify this?" Jon asked. Arya turned her face away to avoid him. She was silent for a while until Jon realized she was crying. "Arya! What ... Damn ! Tell me what happened!"

He had never been good at dealing with tearful girls, and with her things weren't different. Maybe it was even worse because Jon could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he had seen his sister crying since she was six.

"Please." He begged. "Tell me what's happening." He failed at drawing a limit to his imagination in time. Soon all kind of horrible thoughts began to fill his head.

"Two months ago I agreed to hang out with Sansa, Jeoffrey and his brother. It was supposed to be a night of inconsequent fun." She said, trying to dry her eyes. "Everything was fine until that moron decided that he needed a drink. A few doses of expensive vodka and who knows what else. Tommen was furious with his brother. He got out of the car and called for a taxi. He even offered to drive me back home if I wanted, but I was worried about leaving Sansa alone with Jeoffrey. We got back into the car and he started to show off, saying it was fine and that Tommen was a coward. He was driving too fast. I screamed and begged him to slow down and the idiot just did exactly the opposite until he ran over a guy who was walking at the sidewalks with his car."

She paused and Jon knew how bad it was, even before she could finish the story.

"Is he dead?" Jon asked with a serious and grave voice, while Arya just nodded.

"They think it was me." She said sobbing. "Sansa lied in her testimony to the police. Tommen wasn't in the car to confirm my version. She said that I was the one driving the car."

"What did father do? Has he hired a lawyer, or anything?" Jon asked exasperated. She shook her head in negative.

"Robert Baratheon put two lawyers working to confirm Sansa's version." She said sobbing. "My father hadn't decided what he would do yet. My mom thinks Sansa is telling the truth! I couldn't bear staying there. Robb is out of the country. I had no one else but you."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" He asked as she stood to face him in the eye.

"No." Arya said while trying to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of her flannel shirt.

Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on

Grow your hair out long in, come on , come

Put a shirt on

Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong

Jon held her tight against his chest, not knowing what else he could say or do. Arya curled up in his arms, something she used to do since she was a child whenever she was in trouble, or hurt. Jon couldn't tell which of the situations she was dealing with at that moment.

He didn't ask how long she would stay. Arya fell asleep on the sofa, since she hadn't been able to sleep properly at night. All of her possessions were inside the bag she had brought. A handful of warm clothes, shoes and some money, that Jon supposed to be her economies.

While she slept, he picked up the phone and locked himself in the bathroom so she wouldn't hear him. The phone rang twice and Eddard Stark answered. It had been months since they last spoken to each other. The last time Ned had called just to tell him to send his curriculum to Jeor Mormont, Jon's current employer at an accountancy firm.

"She's with me." He said in a firm voice.

"Thank God!" Ned Stark's voice was pure relief. "What time did she arrived?"

"About six in the morning. She is tired, lost and without a clue about where she should go to." He said to his father reproachfully. "What the hell are you waiting for to help her?"

"The situation is delicate, Jon." Ned said wearily. "Everything is a mess here and whenever new evidences come up Robert's attorneys revert it all against Arya. Given the circumstances, it's better for her to be absent. Her life would be miserable here."

"Does Catelyn at least believes in her innocence now?" Jon questioned angrily.

"Don't be unfair to Cat, she is disoriented with Bran and this whole story." Ned tried to settle things, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not the one who is usually unfair. That would be your lady wife." Jon replied. "You know that, but you prefer to pretend that you don't see it. While Sansa keeps stating that it was Arya who ran over the boy, Cat Stark will believe in her favorite's word." Ned was silent on the other side of the line for a while.

"Can she stay with you during her vacations?" Ned finally asked.

"Of course she can. I won't turn my back at her." Jon replied grumpy.

"I'll send some money to cover her expenses and let me know if you need anything. I'll try to fix things here, while she stays with you." His father's voice sounded as if he had aged ten years in one and Jon didn't know if he should feel anger or shame. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"She is my sister. It's the least that I can do." Jon replied. "And depending on how things turn to be, I suggest you to organize her transfer to a Juneau's school."

"She has a home, Jon. This is something temporary." Ned replied sharply.

"Once I thought I had a home too." Hi answer was bitter. "Arya never fit there more than I did. Let her choose where she wants to be after all this turmoil is over. I'll keep you up dated. Call you later."

He didn't wait to listen to his father's answer. Jon simply hung up the phone. He was too disgusted with Ned, Cat, Sansa and those damn Baratheons to even care about his father's feelings.

Jon stared at her sleeping on the couch in fetal position, like the four-years-old little girl who used to hide in his room whenever she had a nightmare. If Robb were there, he would try to convince Arya to stay for a while and when all was quiet he would send her back home, but Jon wasn't Robb and he knew exactly what was going on Arya's head at that moment.

He picked her up gently and carried to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and then took of her shoes off. Jon pulled the blanket up to cover her and watched as she slept. He needed to find a way to accommodate her better in the apartment if she decided to stay for good.

x - x -x- x -x- x

During the days that followed she got herself a job in a recently opened garage. She was determined to help Jon with the expenses and make some extra money while she was in Juneau.

Gendry Waters, the owner and chief mechanic, was the same age as Jon and didn't have enough money to hire a more experienced secretary to take care of the administration. Arya was good with accounts and the management of documents and contacts. The small office behind the garage was her space and in a few days she had organized the communication with the suppliers, making the logistic much more efficient.

Jon didn't like the idea at the beginning, but agreed that she needed something to do, at least during her vacation. He spent most of the day working in the accounting firm and didn't want her to be alone in the apartment, thinking about nothing that could possibly do her any good.

He usually arrived home in the late afternoon to found her in the sofa watching TV or storing groceries she had bought in her way back home. They ordered food almost every day, since neither of them was very skilled in cooking. They dined together and then Arya would take a bath, while Jon watched anything on television until she gets out of the bathroom.

Sometimes he wondered if she could act as carefree as that near her parents. Arya walked out of the bathroom barefoot, wearing nothing but a shirt large enough to accommodate two Aryas in it and perched on the couch next to him, letting Jon play with the soaked locks of her short hair.

She had never been fond of physical contact, being almost cold in her usual way of dealing with people around her; but around Jon she always had that freedom in her movements that wasn't shared with anyone else. When Arya was a child, she looked like a puppy seeking for attention and cuddling. Now she looked like a half- grown girl with no idea about what to do with her life in the coming months.

They hardly talked about her parents, or Sansa, but preferring to remember their childhood and concluding how things were better before Jon and Robb moved out. At least Robb was welcome at the Stark's house and visited often. Jon chose his voluntary exile to avoid Catelyn's presence and his father's apathy.

It had been almost a month since Arya's arrival and Jon hadn't arranged a suitable place for her to sleep. The apartment had only one bedroom. He insisted that Arya should stay with the bed for a while, leaving him the couch at the living room to sleep on. Consequently, his back was steeper than an interrogation mark.

If it 's up and after you

What do you suppose you would the que ?

You're all whacked out from lack of sleep

You blame it on the friends you keep

You want to do things differently

And independently of Them

We all got old at breakneck speed

Slow it down , go easy on me

Go easy on me

If wasn't for her insistence and Arya's blatant manipulation, Jon would have never agreed to share the bed. When they began to share the double bed it felt a bit nostalgic for them. They looked like children afraid of the dark in a room where all windows where covered to block the sunlight that shone even at midnight.

At first they turned to opposite sides with their backs turned to each other, until the day that he heard Arya mumble during sleep and put his arm around her waist. Arya snuggled against his chest and fell asleep with her nose buried in the shirt he wore, while Jon let his fingers slip under her pajamas' top and rub lightly against the skin of her back or belly.

Jon sent news to her father from the office. Ned Stark sent money every week to help with Arya's expenses, but Jon would always deposit it in a savings account in her name, for Arya to have some money for an emergency. Ned had hired a lawyer who seemed to be having success with her case, but agreed to provide the documents for the transference of school for Arya to cool down a bit. She would only go home whenever they needed her to attend hearing. That was just a way to avoid more confusion, since Sansa's wedding would take place in a month or so.

x -x- x -x- x -x- x

At the end of the second month that she was leaving with him, Arya began to delay at work. At the begging Jon let it pass by unnoticed, thinking that she had lost the notion of time or something like this, until the delays became recurrent.

He decided to pass by the garage in his way back home to give Arya a ride. Maybe he could even schedule a revision to the car if the price were worthwhile. By the time he arrived, the place was closed and he imagined that it wouldn't take much for her to leave.

Across the street he saw Arya walking totally carefree and right behind her a tall young man, with dark hair and blue eyes, followed to give her an envelope that Jon was supposed to be pay-check. She thanked him, putting the envelope in her jacket's pocket. The boy leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Jon got out the car and went to her. Arya was shocked to see him approaching to grab her arm while he faced the man who had kissed his sister, furious enough to rip his head off. Gendry Waters stepped back, to avoid physical confrontation.

"I believe you know that she an underage." Jon hissed angrily staring at Gendry. "And what you were doing is considered harassment. We don't want the police discover it, do we?"

Gendry apologized and walked away. Arya said nothing, but she was clearly thwarted during their way back home. She was acting like child who had been restrained by her father, but at least Jon cared enough about her to not conceal his anger when faced with her taking a dangerous attitude, instead of trying to ignore what was happening. When they reached the apartment he said he didn't want her working at the garage anymore. Arya didn't attempt to discuss the matter.

She found a job in a market close to home after the incident. Gendry insisted on sending messages to her and Jon heard her running to the bathroom only to answer them. Eventually common sense hit and Gendry stopped keeping in touch. That was a relief, but for some reason Jon's awareness insisted in remind him that Arya being an underage wouldn't be an obstacle forever.

Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on

Grow your hair long in October , come on , come

Put a shirt on

Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong

Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on

Grow your hair long in October , come on , come

Put a shirt on

Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong

x -x- x -x- x -x- x

Sam Tarly was his colleague at the office, perhaps his closest friend. They used to go out for a drink after work from time to time, but since Arya's arrival that kind of thing now was no longer part of Jon's life. Eventually his friend began to question what was happening and all that Jon was able to say that life was somewhat troubled.

Arya never spoke to his friend, or to any one else that wasn't strictly necessary. She was in Juneau for a reason, in this case to avoid the rumors that she was responsible for the accident that caused a man's death. Sam was vaguely aware that Jon had a large family and had a sister who he loved dearly, but didn't know who she was, nor that she was in town.

On any given day, when they were leaving work, Sam saw the background of Jon's desktop. A photo of Jon hugging a girl with short and messy hair, dressed in clothes that were far from being feminine. In the photo they smiled and Jon's hand touched her belly partially uncovered, while her head rested languidly on his shoulder. In the picture, they looked like a happy couple.

"Who's the girl?" Sam asked suspiciously while Jon hushed to shut down the notebook.

"No one." He answered quickly.

"She isn't very conventional." He said with a touch of concern. "You shouldn't hang out with a girl this young. You may end up being arrested."

For reasons unknown, Jon got speechless. He couldn't tell Sam that she was his sister; he couldn't explain that the photo was only one of many they had taken about a week ago when he took her to sightseeing and enjoy the warmest day of the season.

That same night Jon decided that he needed a drink. He bought a few beers on his way home and considered ordering Chinese food. When he opened the door, Arya had just gotten out of the shower. The smell of fried rice and spiced chicken was everywhere while she put the food on platters. She always had the ability to read his mind.

He kissed her neck to tease her and make her laugh, while Arya tried to escape his embrace without letting the food fall to the ground.

"You're the best, you know that?" He said laughing as he opened the beer and took a sip. "You've just guessed my thoughts."

"What fault do I have if I was also craving for Chinese food?" She asked giggling while stealing bottle from his hand to drink several gulps as if it was completely normal.

"Hey! This is mine!" He said, taking back the drink from her hand. "And you're underage, the reason why there is all sort of soft drinks in this house!"

"Killjoy." She muttered. "Come on, Jon. Two beers to keep you company. There's no fun in drinking alone and I know that you and Robb had your fair share of booze at my age.

"I was a rebel without a cause and Robb had always been willing to oblige with my bad ideas. You're my sister, I have to be responsible for you." He said stubbornly.

"I think that I deserve something for ordering the Chinese." She said winking her gray eyes shamelessly toward him.

"Two beers and nothing else." He answered finally. Arya hung around his neck and kissed his entire face until reaching the corner of his mouth.

Does holy water make you pure ?

Submerged your vision 's just obscured

You're a lot like me

In up to our knees

In over your chest is way too deep

It was like the promise of something else and the most innocent of gestures at the same time. He couldn't tell what was going on that night, only that the expectation hung in his silence while the food and drink were consumed. The laughter became freer and conversation less sober.

She laid on his lap, feeling her head foggy and laughing about any nonsense that was going on TV, while Jon played with her hair and slide his fingers on uncovered arms.

Arya wore nothing but a huge t-shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. She smelled of cheap beer and strawberry shampoo. She moved her legs on the sofa, revealing a little more than he was prepared to see. The skin tone was alluring, the smell was appealing, the sound of her voice made him more relaxed and that the time Jon wasn't as sober as he should be.

"I think you've drank too much." He leaned close to her ear to whisper and before he could rise she turned her head to face him, making her lips brush his by accident.

The kiss seemed an innocent enough. A mere consequence of months sharing the same space and grooming each other. They were united by a lifetime of rejection. They accepted one another without great demands. Acceptance and affection was all they wanted for the moment.

Her hands were sunken in his curly hair, provoking him and deepening the kiss, avoiding any thoughts of right or wrong. She sat on his lap, one leg on each side of his body, while Jon's hands rested on her hips and thighs not daring to go any further while undecided about taking off her overly large t-shirt, or doing what was right.

Her fingers unbuttoned Jon's shirt, revealing pale skin, sensitive to touch. She kissed his neck, going down until she reached his collarbone, making Jon throw his head back and making a decision in regard to her t-shirt. Her legs were bare and extremely close to his crotch, almost pressed against his growing erection.

Arya threw his shirt in a corner next to the couch. Her fingers glided over his chest and abdomen, tracing the outline of the muscles and the trail of dark curl that covered the navel up to the limit of the waistband of his pants.

Jon's hands went up her legs, lifting the t-shirt to get out every inch of skin, leaving Arya only in panties. Her breasts were small with hard pink nipples, waiting for his mouth. He traced the circles with his tongue, sucked the nipples, letting his teeth to scrap against the sensitive skin, making her arch her back and press her body against his groin.

One of his hands managed to get in her panties and touch her intimately. Just a bit of friction and Arya was moaning beside his ear and begging for more. His fingers continued, feeling the growing heat and sleekness inside her. She bitted his ear, licked the lobe and kissed him in strategic points, and when Jon moved his fingers inside her with more intensity, the groans she uttered made him even harder.

She clung to him tightly as he felt her whole body twitching in an intense orgasm. Jon had his face buried between her breasts, while waiting for Arya to return to earth, languid and partially satisfied.

Jon laid her on the couch, kissing her everywhere and pulling sexy moans out of her lips. He removed her panties and threw it across the room. Arya's hands tore his belt and unbuttoned his pants while her legs drove away the only piece of clothing that prevented Jon to move on.

Clothes scattered throughout the room, empty bottles, and boxes of Chinese food in the kitchen garbage. Jon seemed to recover his consciousness when the layer of clothing no longer existed between them. He tried to get away from her, but Arya laced him by his waist with her legs and her hand was responsible for positioning his cock against her entrance.

"Please, Jon ..." She whispered pleadingly next to his ear.

The path was narrow, hot and wet. The slow, torturous pace... She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying to contain the embarrassing sounds. He was buried inside her, choked by unbearable pressure and the need to move.

Arya kissed his neck, shoulders, face and mouth, disoriented by the sensations he was causing in her. He grabbed her thighs, seeking a way to go deeper and harder, trying to overcome that uncontrolled need he felt for her and her obscene moans.

In the last movement Arya moaned loudly and surrendered to another wave of spasms and pleasure. It took all of his willpower to resist a little longer and enjoy the moment to the fullest. Soon he also surrendered and the world lost focus and direction. It was a white mess of smells, sounds, touches and inexplicable pleasure.

In the silence of the apartment, they remained awake and wondering if the they should say anything. The guilt and the feeling of discomfort came as soon as consciousness was regained, but none of them knew what to do.

Jon hugged her tight, noticing the fragility of her body against his. She was petite and slender; she looked younger than he really was. Arya buried her nose against his chest.

"Don't send me away." She whispered in a frightened and urgent tone. All that was left for her was the fear of rejection and of not having a place to go. Ironically, he felt just the same.

"Never." He said sliding his fingers down her back. "This was al ... Arya, it shouldn't have happened." That horrible feeling grew inside him like a plague. A mixture of guilt, disgust and unsettled desire.

"Don't send me away." She repeated again, even more desperate, while clinging to him harder. "Don't send me away."

"I won't." Jon kissed her forehead. She was afraid of everything. To scared to go home, afraid of the reprimand looks she would receive for something she hadn't done. Afraid of Jeoffrey and Sansa's lie. She missed the family that once was happy; when Bran could walk, Rickon was still a sweet boy, Robb and Jon played football in the backyard and she and Sansa could tolerate each other.

There's nothing left of that life and Jon became her only chance for happiness. Maybe that was just a consequence of the desperate need she had to have him always near. He was a little bit of a hero, a little bit of a shield, her closest friends and all the family she had left to back her up.

It was a horrible feeling, but Arya just wanted to feel safe, protected and needed. Strangely, she had managed to feel all of this while naked, vulnerable, and pressed against his body. Jon hugged her even tighter and caressed her curves with reluctance and affection, kissing her face and whispering words of comfort.

She hadn't killed anyone and, even if it were proven; Arya wouldn't return to her parents. Her home was somewhere else, with someone who instead of reproaching her for her choices, temperament and appearance just accepted Arya for what she was. In his arms she was always welcome and even he feel terribly guilty about what happened, Jon would never try to send her away.

Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on

Grow your hair out long, come on, come on

Put a shirt on

Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong

Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on

Grow your hair out long, come on, come on

Put a shirt on

Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong

Author's note: It had been a while since I first wanted to translate this one to English. Have I told you guys how much I hate the whole process of translation? First of all because Portuguese has a quite complex grammar that allows me to create sentences of the size of a five lines long paragraph that simply don't make sense when translated to English. While writing in Portuguese I use thousands of expressions and constructions that have no comprehensible meaning in English. Do my paragraph look like a complete mess? I did the best I could with the translation, but there are a few parts that I had to adapt to make sense. I hope it's comprehensible and that you enjoy the reading. This is a double shot fic and the music I chose is Wetsuit, by The Vaccines.

Bjux

Bee


End file.
